the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabina / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'Back to the Past' by Rachim - Summary: Nina and her fiance look back at the past and thats where my story takes place. Back in the past... Rated T; Unfinished. *'What happens on the Weekends' by Lovely SOS - Summary: Everyone is busy in the Anubis House- Fabian tries to find a way to tell Nina how much he likes her, Nina struggles with the mystery, Amber gets angrier with Mara and Mick, Alfie and Jerome have a boring new job... And it's almost Valentine's day, too. Rated K+; Finished. *'Twists and Turns' by Starlightchick - Summary: a death that crushes Nina's heart. Friends split, fights appear, and Nina and Fabian might just end up hating each other in the end? Rated T; Unfinished *'House of Uncertainty' by Tsurt Emit - Summary: Why does Nina seem to catch Fabian and Patricia having a 'moment' She pretends not to like him, because she thinks Patricia does. Fabian and the Girls set out to get Nina to fall in love with him. Rated T; Finished. *'Confrontations' by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt - Summary: ''Patricia announces that she read Nina's diary and Nina gets mad, Mara gets worried, and Mick gets informed that he is in a love triangle!' Rated T; Finished. ' *'FairyTale' by Starlightchick - ''Summary: Nina and Fabian are sick, and the rest of the house decides to tell them a fairy-tale, with themsevles in it. Patricia a fairy? Joy a princess? Fabian the prince! The royal ball is coming closer and Fabian might just end up with a certain princess. Rated T; Finished. *'House of Gossip' by FriendForEver - Summary: When something out of the ordinary happens, everyone just jumps to conclusions. Rated T; Finished. *'Off to America' by MeredithGlass - Summary: Nina's Gran has died, and Nina must go back to America to take care of things and meet her new gaurdian, taking a couple friends with her for support. What will she do when she finds that not everyone is feeling sorry for her? Rated T; Finished. *'House of Ellada' by water wolf 100 - Summary: ''A summer in Greece leads Sibuna to their greatest mystery yet. When tensions rise in this island paradise will the Anubis House students find happiness in the sun or will their relationships be reduced to ruins? '''Rated T; Finished.' *'A Mending Soul' by ShanandRay - Summary: When Nina and Amber are almost rape victims one night, Nina shuts down and can't seem trust anyone besides Amber. And Fabian, of course. Fabian takes on the responsibility of putting the little pieces of her shattered soul back together again. Rated T; Unfinished. *'Never Planned For' by TheDodger55 - Summary: See the HOA gang in the biggest adventure yet! Nina draws closer to death in the hands of Victor, but he has the best alabi he could ask for, Fabian and his promises. Now it's up to Fabian, and unlikely British hero, to clear things up and save the day! Rated K+; Finished. *'Breathe' by samantha1102 - Summary: Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright. But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian. Rated T; Unfinished. *'Absolute Perfection'by Taymontu - Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer and Anubis house goes to Fabian's Mansion to use his pool but while their there they fall in love. Rated T; Finished. *'There Life 5 years later'by Fashionablyobsessed - Summary: How has life been 5 years after the mystery? Rated T; Finished. *'The Curse of Tutankhamen's Crown' by DanBing - Summary: My first story. What happens when Nina's gran comes to live in England, in a mysterious new house? Rated K+; Unfinished. *'A Fabina FanFic' by Sibuna345 - Summary: ''This story doesn't really concern the mystery but concerns Fabian and Nina falling for each other. '''Rated K: Finished.' *'A Fabina FanFic 2' by Sibuna345 - Summary: ''Sequel to 'A Fabina FanFic. '''Rated K: Finished.' *'A Fabina FanFic 3'by Sibuna345 - Summary: ''The 3rd installment of the 'A Fabina FanFic' series. Nina and Fabian's relationship takes a turn for the worst. '''Rated K: Finished.' *'How it should have ended: House of Isis/House of Curfews '''by Sibuna345 (FabinaForever14 on Fanfiction.net) - ''Summary: ''An alternate ending to this episode. '''Rated K : Finished.' *'Scarred' by Definition of A Writter - Summary: ''I haven't spoken in years - no one ever listened. I can't stand touch, I barely eat. I feel like like one of the walking dead. But today is my escape. Today is the beginning of my freedom. I can only hope it'll go better than everything else in my screwed up life.' Rated T: Finished.' *'Just One Last Moment by IshyDaKitteh- Summary: ''Fabian couldn't accept that Nina entered the after-life. But he knew he had to. Destiny didn't wan them together. Fabian, he just wanted one last moment with her - to accept everything. It'll be hard. To remember The memories of you and your lover, well, that's the way of life. You get broken, in every second, you'll have to let go. And that, hurts the most. ' Rated T; Finished. * [http://www.wattpad.com/story/1793505-house-of-anubis-won%27t-give-up House of Anubis: Won't Give Up] by DaGrandeSibuna - Summary: ''After several things going on in Nina's life, she has a tragic car accident that leads her to her death. Fabian, convinced she isn't dead, goes through many situations to find her, but, is he only wasting his time? Nina is really dead? He's determined to never give up on her, and certainly, he won't. '''Rated T; Finished' * House of Anubis: Hope by DaGrandeSibuna - Summary: It's never easy to keep the hopes up when your boyfriend has disappeared without leaving any clue, after a spirit was haunting you both, and he gave his life for yours. Nina is doing all she can do to find Fabian, but things get complicated when Fabian, after everything that happened, loses his memory and can't remember his past. Nina is struggling to find him, but she knows that if she has hopes, everything is possible. Rated T; Finished * Sacrifice by Poemwriter98 - Summary: Nina's in a bad thing, but will she find help? Or will she get out of it herself? Bad summary, I know. I do not own. Rated T; Unfinished * For The Love Of A Daughter by JessIsTheBest - Summary: Nina never understood the meaning of love, her parents had always bickered with each other. She didn't even think love existed, until she met Fabian Rutter. He seemed different from everyone, she let herself fall. But her mind keeps reminding her of the pain and sorrow her parents went though. Will she move on from her parents' past, so she can finally experience love itself? Rated T; Unfinished * Snowed in by fashionablyobsessed - Summary: It's Christmas time and Nina and everyone has their dream lives. Perfect jobs, perfect friends and no relationship drama. Perfection. things turn a little less perfect for Nina when all her work gets destoryed. When she has to make it up one more person is stuck with her. The person she can't stand. Even worse their trapped until the snow clears up. AU Rated T; Unfinished * The Light Will Guide Me Out by winx12566 - Summary: Nina Martin is a lonely abandoned 16 year old girl who's built a bubble to protect herself. After her parents left her, she was forced to live with her stepmother, Caroling, and her stepsisters, Mara and Joy. From then on, she was Cinderella, cleaning the house and taking the blows from Caroline and Joy while Mara watched in pain. What will happen when Fabian movies to town? FABINA Rated T; Unfinished Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis